wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./13
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XIII-ty. Wieczorem doktór Leete odprowadził mię do sypialni, w celu spełnienia obietnicy Edyty i pokazania mechanizmu telefonu muzycznego. Nauczył, co należy czynić, by otrzymać muzykę w całej sile lub sprowadzić ją do łagodnego i przytłumionego drgania, pozwalającego wątpić, czy istotnie słyszymy dźwięki, czy też jesteśmy ofiarą złudzenia. Jeśli z dwóch znajdujących się obok siebie osób jedna chciałaby słuchać muzyki, druga zaś spać, to można było dźwięki uczynić dosłyszalnymi dla jednej, zaś nieistniejącymi dla drugiej. — Jak najmocniej radziłbym panu spać, jeżeli pan możesz, wyrzekając się nawet najpiękniejszej muzyki w świecie... — rzekł do mnie doktór po skończeniu objaśnień. — W pańskim stanie obecnym sen jest środkiem pokrzepiającym, którego nic nie zastąpi... Pomny tego, co mi się przytrafiło zrana, obiecałem, że rady jego usłucham. — Bardzo dobrze, więc ja nastawię telefon na godzinę ósmą... — Co to znaczy?.. Objaśnił mi, że przy pomocy mechanizmu zegarowego, można było kazać się obudzić o wszelkiej godzinie dźwiękami muzyki. Zaczynało mi się zdawać, co zresztą sprawdziło później, żem moją skłonność do bezsenności zostawił poza sobą tak samo, jak i inne niedogodności życia wieku XIX-go, gdyż, jakkolwiek nie przyjmowałem tym razem żadnego usypiającego napoju, to jednak tak samo, jak i nocy poprzedniej, zasnąłem, dotknąwszy się zaledwie poduszki. Śniło mi się, żem siedział na tronie Abencerragów w biesiadnej sali Alhambry, racząc moich generałów i dworzan, którzy nazajutrz mieli pod znakiem księżyca wyruszyć przeciwko giaurom hiszpańskim. Powietrze, ochładzane wodotryskami, było przesycone wonią kwiatów; grono dziewcząt o kształtach zaokrąglonych i lubieżnych ustach tańczyło z wdziękiem pod tony muzyki orkiestralnej. Spojrzawszy w górę na kryte galeryje, spotykało się tu i ówdzie promienie oczu jakiejś piękności haremu królewskiego, spoglądającej z góry na kwiat maurytańskiego rycerstwa. Coraz głośniej rozlegały się cymbały, coraz dzikszym był śpiew, aż w końcu krew tych dzieci pustyni nie mogła dłużej oprzeć się szałowi bojowemu i smagłe rycerstwo porwało się z miejsc swoich; tysiąc szabel błysnęło, a okrzyk: Allach il Allach wstrząsnął komnatą i... zbudził mnie. Ocknąłem się wśród dnia białego, w pokoju zaś dźwięczała elektryzująca muzyka „Tureckiej pobudki.“ Gdym przy śniadaniu opowiadał to gospodarzowi mojemu, objaśnił mnie, że melodyje poranne zawsze są charakteru podniecającego i wesołego. — Ale, ale... — rzekłem — kiedy już mówimy o Hiszpanii, przypominam sobie, żem wcale nie zapytywał pana o Europę... Czy społeczeństwa starego świata również zostały przekształcone? — Tak... — odpowiedział dr. Leete. — Wielkie narody Europy, jak również Australija, Meksyk i część Ameryki północnej przedstawiają teraz rzeczypospolite przemysłowe na wzór Stanów Zjednoczonych, które były przodownikiem w tej ewolucyi. Rodzaj federacyi łączy dziś świat cały i zapewnia pokój pomiędzy narodami. Rada międzynarodowa zajmuje się wymianą wzajemną pomiędzy związkowymi krajami oraz podnoszeniem na wyższy poziom ras zacofanych, każdy jednak naród w obrębie swego obszaru posiada zupełny samorząd... — Jakże dokonywa się wymiana bez pieniędzy?.. Rozumiem, że wewnątrz kraju można się jeszcze obyć, bez nich, są one jednak niezbędne do prowadzenia interesów z innymi narodami. — O nie, pieniądze są równie zbyteczne w naszych wewnętrznych, jak i zewnętrznych stosunkach. Kiedy handel zewnętrzny prowadziły przedsiębiorstwa prywatne, wówczas potrzebowano pieniędzy nieodzownie, aby sprostać różnorodności i zawiłości dokonywanych transakcyj; ale dzisiaj jednostkami, spełniającymi tę funkcyję, są narody. W ten sposób istnieje tylko jakichś kilkunastu kupców na świecie, ponieważ zaś nad sprawami ich czuwa rada międzynarodowa więc do regulowania tego wszystkiego wystarcza jak najzupełniej system ksiąg rachunkowych. Każdy naród posiada „biuro wymiany zagranicznej“, kierujące jego handlem. Tak np. biuro amerykańskie, uznawszy, że w danym roku będzie nam potrzeba tyle a tyle towarów francuskich, poseła odpowiednie zamówienie do Francyi, zkąd również zamówienia na towary przysyłają do nas. Tak samo też postępują wszystkie inne narody. — Ale jakże ustanawiacie ceny towarów obcych, skoro nie ma żadnego współzawodnictwa?.. — Każdy naród... — odpowiedział dr. Leete — winien dostarczać innym wyrobów swoich po takiej cenie, po jakiej dostarcza własnym swym obywatelom. W ten sposób, jak pan widzisz, nie grozi nam żadne nieporozumienie. Rzecz jasna, iż w zasadnie żaden naród nie jest obowiązany dzielić się z innym owocami swej pracy, ale wzajemna wymiana towarów korzystną jest dla wszystkich, Kiedy dany naród jest stałym dostawcą pewnych wyrobów względem innego narodu, wówczas obie strony zawiadamiać siebie muszą o wszelkiej ważniejszej zmianie stosunków. — Cóż jednak bywa wtedy, gdy naród jakiś, posiadający monopol pewnego przyrodzonego, odmówi dostarczenia go innym narodom albo też jednemu z pomiędzy nich... — Wypadek taki nigdy się jeszcze nie zdarzył, w każdym razie stronie odmawiającej byłby on wyrządził szkodę daleko większą, niż innym... Przedewszystkiem nie wolno okazywać żadnych wyróżnień. Prawo wymaga, iżby każdy naród traktował wszystkie inne na równi pod wszelkimi względami. Zachowanie, o jakiem pan myślisz, wyłączyłoby taki naród ze stosunków z innymi. Nie ma więc powodu frasować się taką możliwością... — Ale... — odrzekłem — przypuśćmy, iż dany naród, posiadając monopol przyrodzony jakiegoś płodu, którego wywóz przewyższa spożycie, podniesie jego ceny, a w ten sposób, nie powstrzymując wywozu, wyzyska on potrzeby swoich sąsiadów. Jego właśni obywatele będą płacić, naturalnie, cenę wyższą za ów towar, ale jako całość zyskiwać on będzie więcej na obcych, niż wydawać z własnej kieszeni... — Kiedy się pan dowiesz... — odparł dr. Leete — w jaki sposób określane są dzisiaj ceny wszelkich towarów, spostrzeżesz, jak dalece niemożliwa jest ich zmiana, z wyjątkiem tylko tych wypadków, kiedy dla wytwarzania ich potrzeba dłuższej i cięższej pracy. Zasada ta jest rękojmią, zarówno stosunków międzynarodowych, jak i krajowych, ale nawet bez niej poczucie wspólności interesów tak międzynarodowych, jak i narodowych, oraz przeświadczenie o niedorzeczności samolubstwa, są dzisiaj zakorzenione zbyt głęboko, aby możliwym był wypadek, jakiego się pan obawia. Musisz pan zrozumieć, że my wszyscy spodziewamy się w przyszłości zjednoczenia całego świata w jeden wielki naród. Będzie to niewątpliwie ostateczna forma społeczeństwa, która urzeczywistni pewne korzyści ekonomiczne, jakich osięgnąć nie pozwala jeszcze dzisiejszy system związkówy narodów niezależnych. Tymczasem jednak, system obecny otyle jest już blizkim doskonałości, że my chętnie pozostawiamy potomkom naszym sprawę wykończenia tego planu. Istnieją zresztą tacy, co utrzymują, że nigdy nie będzie on w ten sposób wykończonym, a to dlatego, iż plan związkowy jest nietylko czasowem, ale najlepszem i ostatecznem rozwiązaniem zagadnienia o społeczności ludzkiej... — Jakże sobie radzicie wtedy.... — zapytałem — gdy rachunki dwóch jakichś narodów nie równoważą się wzajemnie..? Kiedy np. Ameryka przywozi z Francyi więcej, niż sama do niej wywozi... — Z końcem roku sprawdzane są księgi każdego narodu. Jeżeli Francyja jest naszą dłużniczką, to prawdopodobnie my jesteśmy dłużnikiem jakiegoś innego narodu, który winien jest coś Francyi i tak dalej, odnośnie do wszystkich innych narodów. Przewyżka, albo niedobór, pozostające po zrównoważeniu rachunków przez radę międzynarodową, nie mogą być znaczne przy naszym systemie. Gdy się zdarzą jednak, rada domaga się uregulowania ich co parę lat, albo też w razie rozmiarów zbyt wielkich, żąda natychmiastowego ich usunięcia; przestrzega się bowiem, aby żaden naród nie zadłużał się zbytnio innym, gdyż mogłoby to szkodzić wzajemnym stosunkom przyjaznym. Chcąc jeszcze skuteczniej zapobiedz temu, rada pilnuje, iżby towary, będące przedmiotem wymiany międzynarodowej, odznaczały się wyborowa jakością... — Ale w jaki sposób wyrównywa się ostatecznie bilans, skoro nie macie pieniędzy?.. — Przy pomocy narodowych składów towarów. Ugoda, co do tego, jakie towary i w jakiej proporcji mają być przyjmowane w razie wyrównywania bilansów, jest właśnie wstępem do stosunków handlowych. — Jeszcze o jedną sprawę muszę się pana zapytać, mianowicie o wychodźctwo. Wobec tego, iż każdy naród zorganizowany jest jako ścisła spółka przemysłowa, monopolizująca wszystkie środki wytwarzania, wychodźca, gdyby mu wolno nawet było wywędrować, musiałby umrzeć z głodu. Przypuszczam, że emigracyja nie istnieje już dzisiaj. — Przeciwnie, odbywa się ciągła emigracyja, jeżeli, jak sądzę, przez ten wyraz rozumie pan wyjeżdżanie do krajów obcych na stały pobyt. Odbywa się to na podstawie prostej międzynarodowej ugody wzajemnego wynagradzania strat. Tak np. jeżeli mężczyzna lat 21, emigruje z Anglii do Ameryki, to Anglija traci wszystkie koszta utrzymania jego i kształcenia, zaś Ameryka nabywa darmo pracownika, Ameryka więc winna jest tu Anglii pewne odszkodowanie. Ta sama zasada z rozmaitemi, odpowiednio do okoliczności, zmianami stosowana jest wszędzie, Jeżeli emigrant blizkim już jest końca swego okresu pracowniczego, wówczas odszkodowanie pobiera kraj, który go przyjmuje. Natomiast obowiązki względem niezdolnych do pracy ciążą jedynie na ich kraju rodzinnym; to też koszta wychodźtwa takich jednostek, naród musi już brać całkowicie na siebie. Wobec takiej reglamentacyi, prawo każdego człowieka do wyemigrowania w każdym czasie jest nieograniczone... — A jeśli ktoś życzy odbyć podróż naukową lub dla własnej przyjemności?.. Jakim sposobem można podróżować w kraju, gdzie nie ma pieniędzy i gdzie ludność wytwarza dobra materyjalne bez prywatnego prawa rozporządzania niem? Wszak karty kredytowe nie mają wartości na obczyźnie. Jak zatem postępujecie w tym wypadku?.. — Amerykańska karta kredytowa... — odrzekł — dr. Leete — ma w Europie tę samą wartość, jaką miało niegdyś złoto amerykańskie. Zamienioną zostaje na odpowiednie wartości kraju, po którym się podróżuje... Amerykanin, jadący do Berlina, okazuje swą kartę w amerykańskim urzędzie międzynarodowym i w zamian za całą jej wartość lub część dostaje kartę niemiecką, której wartość cięży na Ameryce, jako dług względem Niemiec. — Może pan West chciałby obiadować dzisiaj pod słoniem?.. — zagadnęła Edyta, gdyśmy przy końcu śniadania byli. — Tak nazywamy restauracyję naszej dzielnicy... — objaśnił mi jej ojciec. — Nietylko gotowanie odbywa się w kuchni publicznej. Usługa tameczna wraz z dobrocią jadła nie zostawia nic do życzenia i jest o wiele lepsza, niż w domu. Śniadania i kolacyje jadamy u siebie, gdyż nie warto wychodzić. Lecz obiadujemy w większości wypadków poza domem. Od kiedy pan jesteś tu naszym gościem, przestaliśmy tam chodzić, czekając, dopóki nie oswoisz się z naszymi obyczajami. Może więc pójdziemy dziś na obiad pod Słonia?.. Odrzekłem, iż sprawi mi to wielka przyjemność. Rychło potem Edyta przyszła do mnie uśmiechnięta i rzekła: — Ostatniej nocy myślałam, cobym mogła zrobić, abyś pan był tu u nas, jak w domu, zanim przyzwyczaisz się nieco więcej do nas i do naszych obyczajów; przyszła mi też do głowy myśl jedna. Cobyś pan powiedział na to, gdybym zaprowadziła pana do bardzo miłego towarzystwa pańskich czasów, z którem, jestem pewna, byłeś pan bardzo blizko znajomym. Odpowiedziałem niejasno z pewnem wahaniem, iż byłoby to zapewne bardzo przyjemne dla mnie, lecz, że nie widzę, w jaki sposób mogłaby tego dokonać. — Chodź pan więc ze mną... — odrzekła, śmiejąc się — i przekonaj się, czy nie mam racyi... Przestałem się już dziwić dzięki ciągłym wstrząśnieniom, jakich doznawałem, pomimo to jednak z pewnym podziwem towarzyszyłem jej do nieznanego mi dotychczas pokoju. Była to miluchna, a niewielka salka, zapełniona książkami. — Oto pańscy przyjaciele... — rzekła Edyta, wskazując na półki. Zrozumiałem jej myśl, kiedy, spojrzawszy na grzbiety książek, ujrzałem imiona: Szekspira, Miltona, Wordsworth’a, Shelley’a, Defoe’go, Dickens’a, Tackeray’a, Wiktora Hugo, Hawthorne’a, Irwing’a i mnóstwa innych wielkich pisarzy najrozmaitszych epok. Edyta dobrze wywiązała się ze swojej obietnicy, dosłowne bowiem wypełnienie jej przyrzeczenia byłoby pewnem rozczarowaniem. Wprowadziła mię do grona dawnych przyjaciół, którzy tak samo zachowali swą żywotność, jak i ja, pomimo że całe stulecie dzieliło nas od ostatniego spotkania. Polot ich myśli był po dawnemu wzniosły, dowcip nie stracił na ostrości, ich śmiech i płacz działały tak samo zaraźliwie, jak wtedy, gdy swojem słowem skracali mi długie godziny ubiegłego stulecia. Nie byłem zatem samotny, lecz znalazłem towarzyszów, jakkolwiek byłaby głęboka przepaść pomiędzy mojem dawnem a obecnem życiem. — Rad pan jesteś, żem cię tutaj przyprowadziła... — zawołała Edyta ucieszona, czytając na mojej twarzy skutki swego postępku. — Nie prawdaż, że była to myśl dobra. Czemuż ona mi wcześniej nie przyszła do głowy?.. Zostawiam pana z dawnymi przyjaciółmi, sądzę bowiem, że będzie to dla pana najprzyjemniejszą towarzystwo, lecz proszę przy dawnych nie zapominać o nowych. Po tem żartobliwem ostrzeżeniu Edyta pozostawiła mnie samego. Zwabiony przez najbardziej znajome mi z pomiędzy znajdujących się przedemną imion, wyciągnąłem rękę po jeden z tomów Dickensa i usiadłszy, zacząłem czytać. Był on największym moim ulubieńcem pośród wszystkich pisarzy wieku, rozumie się wieku XIX-go; w mojem życiu dawnem nie było prawie tygodnia, żebym nie brał do ręki któregoś z jego dzieł dla skrócenia wlekącej się powoli godziny. W okolicznościach obecnych, każdy z dawniej znajomych mi tomów musiałby wywrzeć wrażenie niezwykłe; ale moje wyjątkowe lubowanie się w Dickensie i wynikająca ztąd jego władza wywoływania w umyśle moim wspomnień z życia dawniejszego, nadawała tym pismom szczególniejszy urok, który mocą kontrastu potęgował we mnie poczucie dziwnego mego położenia obecnego. Jakkolwiek nowem i zadziwiającem byłoby czyjeś otoczenie, człowiek tak łatwo z nim się zrasta, że niemal od razu traci zdolność objektywnej oceny tego położenia. Zdolność owa, przytłumioną już we mnie nieco, rozbudziły na nowo pisma Dickensa, przypominając mi dawniejsze moje życie. Ujrzałem przeszłość mą i teraźniejszość, jak dwa stojące obok siebie, a sprzeczne obrazy ujrzałem z taką jasnością, jakiej przedtem dosięgnąć nie byłem zdolny. Geniusz wielkiego powieściopisarza XIX-go wieku, tak samo jak i geniusz Homera, mógłby, co prawda, urągać czasowi, ale osnowa jego wzruszających opowieści, niedola biednych, nadużycia przemocy, bezlitosne okrucieństwo społecznego ustroju, wszystko to przeminęło tak bezpowrotnie, jak Cyrce i Syreny, jak Charybda i Cyklopy. W ciągu godziny lub dwóch, które spędziłem nad otwartą książką Dickensa, przeczytałem nie więcej nad parę kartek. Każdy okres, każde zdanie, uwydatniały jakaś nową postać przeobrażenia świata, jakie się odtąd odbyło i prowadziły myśl moją na dalekie i rozbiegające się szlaki. Rozmyślając tak w bibliotece doktora Leete, stopniowo wyrabiałem sobie coraz jaśniejsze i bardziej spójne pojęcie o cudownem widowisku, które, dzięki tak niezwykłemu przypadkowi, mogłem oglądać: pełny byłem głębokiego podziwu wobec tego kaprysu losów, które jednemu, tak mało zasłużonemu człowiekowi z pomiędzy wszystkich jego wspołcześników dały możność stanąć w krainie doby dzisiejszej. Anim przewidywał tego nowego świata, anim pracował dla niego, jak to czyniło wielu dokoła mnie, którzy nie zważali ani na złość głupich, ani na błędne zrozumienie dobrych. Niewątpliwie byłoby rzeczą daleko słuszniejszą, gdyby któryś z owych proroków i bojowników mógł był oglądać teraz swą pracę i cieszyć się nią; tysiące razy godniejszym tego odemnie byłby np. ten, co przeczuwając świat nowy, który dziś roztaczał się przedemną, opiewał go słowami, jakie w ciągu tych dni przedziwnych ustawicznie przychodziły mi na pamięć: Sięgam w przyszłość, jak tylko oko sięgnąć może, Ujrzałem obraz światów przyszłych pełen dziwów. Nie słychać już bojowych trąb, zwinięto już sztandary Na sejmie ludzkości całej, we wszechświatowej spójni. Świat uspokojony drzemie w objęciach powszechnego prawa... Wierzę, że w wieków toku cel życia coraz wznioślejszym się staje I myśl człowiecza podnosi się słonecznym szlakiem. Jakkolwiek w starości ów prorok utracił chwilowo wiarę w swą przepowiednię, jak to powszechnie czynili prorocy w godzinach upadku i zwątpienia, to jednak słowa te pozostały, jako wiekuiste świadectwo widzenia starca-poety, jako świadectwo daleko sięgającego jasnowidzenia wiary. Byłem jeszcze w bibliotece, gdy po paru godzinach przyszedł tam po mnie dr. Leete. — Edyta powiedziała mi o swoim pomyśle; sądzę, że jest wyborny. Jestem już trochę zaciekawiony pytaniem, do jakiego pisarza zwróciłeś się pan najpierwej? A, Dickens! Podziwialiście go więc wówczas, zgodzilibyśmy się w tem z wami. Naszem zdaniem przewyższa on wszystkich pisarzy swojego czasu nietylko siłą talentu, lecz przedewszystkiem gorącem współczuciem dla nędzy i niedoli. Uczynił sprawę wyrzutków społecznych swoją własna i poświęcił pióro przedstawianiu ich cierpień. Nikt chyba w takim stopniu nie zwrócił uwagi ludzkiej na niesprawiedliwość i ułomność dawnego porządku rzeczy, ani też z podobną siłą wskazał konieczność zmiany, którą czuł tylko, nie umiejąc jej sobie jasno wyobrazić.